


Not a Chance

by kaliebee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Based off of a Prompt on Tumblr, F/M, more alluding to smut than actual smut, smutty-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: He never stood a chance when it came to her.





	Not a Chance

He never stood a chance when it came to her.

Not with those bright eyes, those wine-stained lips that curved into seductive smirk every time their eyes met. It wasn’t like she was trying to grab his attention; it just… happened. It’s like they gravitated towards one another; circling each other for weeks.

The first time they fall together is an accident. She was driving him home and he invited her in for a cup of coffee. It was completely innocent, really.

Until it wasn’t.

It moves quickly from there. They both know it isn’t a relationship, not really. She’s not the type to settle down and he’s still trying to heal from his stint in prison, which she most definitely doesn’t know about. It’s easier this way, just fucking with no strings attached. He’s allowed to be around her without giving himself to her emotionally, something he knows she’ll never do.

She never tells him when she’ll show up at his apartment. It’s almost like she knows when he needs her and comes to him the second she can. Tonight, she shows up with a bottle of Vodka, a satin dress leaving nothing to the imagination. She draws her fingers along his shoulder blade, coaxes a shudder from him as she presses kisses to the dip of his throat. He brushes against the smooth material of her dress, clenches it tightly as she moves _down, down, down._

Afterwards, he watches as she pulls on her clothes, the satin sticking to sweat-slicked skin. She barely pays him any attention as she gathers her things, her long curls mesmerizing him with every move she makes.

He doesn’t love her.

He’s sure of it. He doesn’t love her and she doesn’t love him, so it’s easy for him to fall asleep before she leaves. But that doesn’t stop the hurt from invading when he finds out weeks later that she’s left town without a goodbye.

He never stood a chance when it came to her.


End file.
